Night God Slayer Magic
Night God Slayer Magic '(夜の神殺害者魔法, Yoru no Kami Satsugai-Sha Mahō'') is a special ancient Caster Magic and also a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes shadows in the area. The only known user of this magic is Siguro. Description 'Night God Slayer Magic '''utilizes the properties of shadows to affect the physical properties of the caster. The user can use the shadows to make their physical strikes stronger, they can consume shadows to gain strength, and they can even use the shadows to defend against enemy attacks. The user can also manipulate a multitude of shadows aroud their area to attack the enemy or to strengthen their body. Siguro says that he learned this magic from an odd man who was wandering in the forest that he called home at the time. Siguro says that he knows little to nothing about the man except for the fact that he was very strong. Night God Slayer Magic is stronger than the Dragon Slayer counterpart, Unlike the Dragon Slayer version, a Night God's shadows are incredibly dense and heavy. A God's Shadows are limitless and are also not effected by the sun like normal shadows. Spells *'Night God's Bellow: 'The Night God Slayer version of the classic ''God's Bellow ''technique. The user takes a massive breath collecting large amounts of shadows in the surrounding area, and then proceeds to expel the magic in a bellow sending a large black beam at the enemy. *'Night God's Boot: 'The user concentrates shadows around their legs and kicks the enemy in a swift skillful manner sending the enemy flying away. The caster is also able to perform this technique while floating in midair. *'Night God's Fury Knuckle: '''The caster concentrates the shadows in the area around their fist and bash the enemy. This technique can be used in conjunction with the other Night God Slayer techniques. *'''Night God's Saber: The user cloaks their hands in shadows while also sharpening them into a sword like shape. Lastly, the user charges at the enemy and slashes at the enemy. This attack causes blunt wide range damage, but can also inflict cutting damage like a sword. *'Night God's Black Arrow: '''This is one of the only long ranged attacks of the Night God Slayer style. The user first raises their arms as if they were going to fire a crossbow with one arm and then creates a crossbow like shape made out of shadows. Lastly, the caster releases an arrow created with shadows by firing the bow . The arrow cause considerable damage to the surrounding area and the enemy. *'Night God's Shadow Pivot: 'The caster leaps at the enemy while cloaking their entire arm in shadows. Finally the user brings down their elbow on the enemy crashing them into the ground. *'Night God's Launch: 'The user focuses the shadows on the ground around the bottoms of their feet and then pushes off the ground propelling them toward the user's desired destination. *'Night God's Pluto: 'The user generates two orbs of shadows one on each hand and then fuses them together to create a giant orb of shadows. The user can then propel the orb forward toward the enemy causing a mass of destruction toward the enemy and the area surrounding them. *'Night God's Iron Curtain: '''One of the Night God Slayer's only defensive moves. The user waves their hand in front of their body generating a large curtain like object that is made from shadows. The technique is quite durable and was able to withstand assaults from other God Slayer's.